


His Pen-Pal Friend Natalie

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kidnapping, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: Troy receives a text from an unknown number. He quickly befriends Natalie and learns that Natalie is in a situation that she shouldn't have to be in. This is also posted on my Fictionpress.





	His Pen-Pal Friend Natalie

**Author's Note:**

> This a new original story. It'll have some description but mostly them texting each other so it'll look like a chat. I originally wrote it for the Hooked App but I can't figure out how, so I posted it here and fiction press. Hope y'all enjoy

Part 1

Unknown Number: Hello?

Troy: Who's this?

Unknown Number: My name is Natalie.

Troy: You have the wrong number.

Unknown Number: Wait, Please don't go!

Troy: Why? I don't even know who you are. So you must have the wrong number.

Unknown Number: Please I have no one to talk to here… I'm alone. This was the first number I thought of.

Troy: How is it you have no one to talk to? How did you get this number.

Unknown Number: I found it on the phone I'm using. I'm locked in a room. :(

Troy: Locked in a room like Rapunzel or Cinderella. Yeah right!

Unknown Number: It's true. I only found this phone because I got it out of his coat pocket.

Troy: Who's he?

Unknown Number: My father.

Troy: Wait… Did your father actually lock you in a room?

Unknown Number: I'm not allowed to talk about it.

Troy: Why?

Unknown Number: He said he'd kill me.

Troy: Is this a prank, are you really telling me the truth? This sounds crazy.

Unknown Number: I know it sounds crazy. It's fine, just forget what I said.

Troy: Oh okay. So what made you take your dad's phone?

Unknown Number: Like I said, It's lonely here.I wanted someone to talk to. Like a penpal I guess.

Troy: Okay… I guess that won't be too bad.

Unknown Number: Thank you.

Troy: Yeah. So you said your name is Natalie?

Unknown Number: Yeah.

Troy: Okay. My name is Troy. It's ironic. My best friend's name was Natalie.

Unknown Number: Really? That's interesting.

Troy: Yes, really.

Unknown Number: Well now you have a penpal named Natalie.

Troy: Indeed.

An hour later.

Troy: You there? You disappeared on me.

Natalie: Yes, sorry. I almost got caught with his phone. But it's dying now.

Troy: Oh so you have to go?

Natalie: For now. I'm going to try and find the charger. Hopefully I'll text you back tomorrow.

Troy: Okay, I'll be here.

Natalie: Goodnight.

Troy: Night, Natalie.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think, there will be a part 2!


End file.
